pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgey
| textcolor=black| name='Pidgey'| jname=(ポッポ Poppo)| image= | ndex=#016| evofrom=None| evointo=Pidgeotto| gen=Generation I| pronun= PID-jee | hp=40| atk=45| def=40| satk=35| sdef=35| spd=56| species=Tiny Bird Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=4.0 lbs| ability=Keen Eye *Tangled Feet| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Pidgey (ポッポ Poppo) is a / -type Pokémon. Starting at Level 18, Pidgey can evolve into a Pidgeotto, which then evovles into a Pidgeot at level 36. It is one of the first Pokémon that you find in Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen. Appearance Pidgeys resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is fairly nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It resembles other small Flying-type Pokémon such as Starly, Taillow, and Spearow. However, due to the fact that (with the exception of Spearow) these Pokémon tend to be unique to a region, it is likely that they are a result of convergent evolution. Pidgey's feet allow it to walk on the ground for a while but can also reach out and safely land on perches. Special Abilities When on the ground, Pidgey flaps its wings to kick up sand and dust that blinds its opponents. It has an excellent sense of direction and homing instincts. It can locate its nest even when far removed from familiar surroundings. Because of this, it is extremely easy to train to deliver messages. Anime Pidgey's often appear in the anime series. Ash tried to catch it's evolved form, but since Pikachu wasn't listening to him at the time, he tried to battle it himself, which ended up badly. Pidgey had an episode all to itself in Fly Me to the Moon, Where Ash and friends find an island of fat Pidgey that didn't fly. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Pidgey| redblue=Route 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, 25| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Routes 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 1, 2, 5, 25, 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, National Park| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 1, 2, 5, 25, 29, 30, 31, 35, 36, 37, National Park, Ilex Forest| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest, Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Five Isle Meadow| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 229| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 229| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1, 2, 5, 6, 25, 29, 30, 31, 35, 36, 37, National Park, Viridian Forest| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | txtcolor=black| Pokemon=Pidgey| Snap=Beach| Channel=Viridian Forest| Trozei=Endless Level 14, Endless Level 33, Forever Level 14, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Tiny Woods (1F-3F), Howling Forest (9F-13F)| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B9F), World Abyss (B1F-B15F)| Rumble=Cold Meadow| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.| yellow=Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.| gold=It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.| silver=Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.| crystal=It rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open.| ruby=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.| sapphire=Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.| emerald=It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.| firered=Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs.| leafgreen=A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings and ground level to kick up blinding sand.| diamond=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.| pearl=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.| platinum=It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.| heartgold=It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.| soulsilver=Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Pidgey/Learnset Generation I Generation II Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Generation III Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Generation IV Leveling TMs/HMs Breeding Tutoring Origins ''-English: ''The name "Pidgey" originates from the word "Pidge", which comes from the word Pigeon; the name of a common bird. ''-French: ''"Roucool" is a pun using the words "roucouler" ''(to coo) and "''cool" (cool) wich is used in French in the exactly same way than in English when it means "nice". Trivia *Pidgey often are seen flying in small flocks in the anime. *Pidgey is the first Pokémon in Pokédex order to have 2 abilities *It was officialy going to be named Pidge Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon